ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters: The Video Game
Ghostbusters: The Video Game is a video game based on the Ghostbusters Film and the Sequel is in development. All versions to be published by Atari. Sony has confirmed that the game will be released on June 16th in the US (For all but PSP) and June 19th in Europe (for PS3, and PS2) with rest to follow in the fall. *Eurogamer-Sony grabs Ghostbusters from Atari News *Videogaming247-Sony press releases Ghostbusters capture *Kotaku-Atari Still Publishing Ghostbusters In North America Gameplay Each version of the game will have its gameplay differences: Terminal Reality has described the game play of their version as "Gears of War Light". Their version will have a stricter emphasis on action than the version being developed by Redfly which will also make use of puzzle elements. Another difference is that the Redfly version will have optional local multiplayer for the entirety of the main game whereas the Terminal Reality version will include on-line multiplayer content separate from the main story. Both will make use of Terminal Reality's proprietary "Infernal Engine" for advanced in-game physics that will be integral to game play. This will be true especially in the Terminal Reality version because the amount of money earned for buying new equipment decreases the more the player makes use of the destructible environments. Conversely, special achievements, trophies, etc. will be awarded to players who take the time to destroy specific things and or all things. Little is known thus far about the DS version which Redfly has outsourced to Zen Studios. From the few screenshots released, it appears that the DS version will have isometric action as well as driving sequences & elements of resource management in its game play. Plot The game's storyline is being written by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis, the writers of the original films. They, along with Bill Murray and Ernie Hudson, will also lend their voices and likenesses to the game. Several supporting cast members, such as William Atherton (Walter Peck), Brian Doyle-Murray (as the new mayor of New York) and Annie Potts (Janine) have also signed on; however, Rick Moranis (Louis Tully) declined to be a part of the game. Sigourney Weaver (Dana Barrett) also declined to be a part of the game. A new love interest for Peter is introduced named Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (portrayed by Alyssa Milano). The player is inserted into the story as a new rookie Ghostbuster. On the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions, the game's associate producer Ryan French is the model for the character - a Caucasian male with short, shaved brown hair with the name "Rookie" on his name tag. On the Wii, PS2 and DS versions, the character's hair is blond and longer than in the other versions. The events of the game occur during Thanksgiving 1991, two years after the events in Ghostbusters II. Players portray a new recruit hired to test Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz's new equipment, during a recent rise of paranormal activity. Along the way, players battle ghosts from the films, such as Vigo the Carpathian, Slimer, Gozer, and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Versions/Ports There are two major versions of the game slated for release. One version leans on real looking actors and screens while the other version leans on a more animated look. Both will have the same basic story, and same audio lines given by the actors. Many of the games have exclusives for different stores. The Realistic version of the game by developers by Terminal Reality will be released for the following: *PC *PS3 *Xbox 360 The Anime version of the game by developers by Red Fly Studio will be released for the following: *PS2 *Wii The Anime version edited down of the game by developers by Zen Studios will be released for the following: *DS *PSP Development In January 2007, videos that showed a Ghostbusters game in action for the Xbox 360 surfaced on the internet. Though the tech demos were legitimate according to developer ZootFly, trouble with copyright issues arose as no license had been granted. In order to avoid possible lawsuits, ZootFly will be instead developing a similar game named TimeO based on their Ghostbusters prototype. Coincidentally, Sony was already looking for a developer of their own to create a Ghostbusters game. Vivendi Universal took on the project with developer Terminal Reality. In an interview on a television show, Ghostbusters creator Dan Aykroyd confirmed that the game is essentially Ghostbusters III. The previously mentioned "Ghostbusters In Hell" plotline often associated with a third movie is not being used for the game, although Aykroyd previously announced the possibility of a computer-generated film based on that script. However, Aykroyd also claimed this game will feature elements of that script while being treated as a computer-generated film. Texas based Redfly Studios was approached to create a version for the Nintendo Wii, although they were currently under way with another Wii project called "Mushroom Men: The Spore Wars", They knew it was too great an opportunity to pass on. Once having accepted the task, Redfly decided that doing a direct port of Terminal Reality's version would be infeasible due to the relative lack of processing power of the Wii. Instead they chose to create a new game from the ground up using a more stylized cartoon aesthetic. The game itself however will share the same story, plot points, music and voice acting as the version being developed by Terminal Reality. In November 2007, Game Informer magazine revealed its December cover, which sported the Ghostbusters logo, announcing a "world exclusive premiere" of the game. The first actual gameplay video (taken from the Xbox 360 build) was shown on G4TV's X-Play, featuring a level where the player (partnered with Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz) chases Slimer around the Sedgwick Hotel. Other characters who have been confirmed to appear in the game in the magazine from the first film are the librarian ghost and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and from the second film, Vigo and the Scoleri Brothers. On May 9, 2008, Spike TV aired an episode of GameTrailers featuring a story on the game. They confirmed features such as the Slime Tether device and an appearance by Gozer. On July 28, 2008 Activision Blizzard (the publisher of Vivendi's and Sierra's titles) announced that only five franchises would be released through Activision. Ghostbusters was not one of them and was put in developmental limbo following the announcement. The Sierra PR team later confirmed that the game was not and would not be cancelled. In October 2008, Variety reported that Atari had purchased the rights to publish the game. Ending months of speculation, Infogrames announced on November 7, 2008 that Atari would be releasing the game in June 2009 to coincide with the 25th anniversary of the first film's theatrical release. Playable Characters Rookie Female Rookie(So far only for the Redfly versions) Main Characters Dr. Peter Venkman Dr. Peter Venkman (portrayed by Bill Murray) Dr. Ray Stantz Dr. Ray Stantz (portrayed by Dan Aykroyd) Dr. Egon Spengler Dr. Egon Spengler (portrayed by Harold Ramis) Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore (portrayed by Ernie Hudson) Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (portrayed by Alyssa Milano) Minor Characters *Janine Melnitz (portrayed by Annie Potts) *Walter Peck (portrayed by William Atherton) *Mayor Jock Mulligan (portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray) Villain Ghosts *Library ghost *Slimer *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *Vigo *Sea Captain *Opera Lady *Gozer *Scoleri Brothers *Spider Witch *Chef Ghost Equipment/Vehicle Proton pack P.K.E. meter Ecto goggles Trap Slime Blower Places/Locations New York City Public Library Sedgewick Hotel See also *Other Ghostbusters Video Games External links Official site Interview by PS3 Ign Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game